The Government Airship
by One Unable to Become Spirit
Summary: The title should be pretty self-explanatory of what the fanfic is going to be about.


**A/N: This is a little story that a friend of mine and I put together in my English class. It pretty much to explain what we think happened on the government airship all the way to the day of the flicker, we'll try to cover all the gory details of the accident and so on. In addition, I'm throwing my OC character Rinny in here just so I have an excuse to put some ThunderlandXOC. XD**

**Disclaimer: Tegami Bachi/Letter bee and its characters belong to Hiroyuki Asada.**

**Chapter one:**

Shit! I'm late!" Rinny shouted to no one in particular. Today was the day when she would finally ride on the Government airship. After quickly changing Rinny grabbed her bag, "_I hope the airship has not lifted yet!" _Rinny though to herself as she ran as fast as she could toward a valley town known as Goodbye Amsterdam, where the ship was being stored.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Yo, Thunderland! Dissected any _interesting_ lately?" One of the engineers said laughing.

The young physician known as Thunderland heard sarcastic laughter most likely directed at him. He scoffed at them and continued to carry his luggage towards the airship.

"Oh, come on! All you do is sit inside that rotten lab!"

"Yea, who knows what he does there?" More sarcastic laughter after their comments, but Thunderland knew better than to let the words affect him.

They didn't understand. All he wanted to do was to examine the corpses, to be able to discover new diseases and such! Who knew, someday, it could be one of them who got cured from a horrible sickness because of a medical treatment he came up with!

"Thunderland!"

Quickly turning around at the sound of the familiar voice, he saw the face belonging to the girl he oh-so longed to be able to confess the feelings he had hidden for at least two years for.

Completely out of breath Rinny leaned against the chest of the slightly taller boy to prevent falling on the ground in exhaustion. Thunderland was a little taken back by her action, but decided not to do anything about it.

"Hah...hah...lu-lucky the airship hadn't departed yet, huh? I kinda overslept…. again."

"Rinny, I never understood how you ever became an Express Bee if you're always late?" he said with a flat voice.

"What can I said," Rinny started as she regained her composure. "I'm to sexy to get fired." Rinny could have swore she saw Thunderland's lips twitch into a she though was a smile. "Hey Thunderland?" she asked kind of shyly after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Thunderland raises an eyebrow, but other wise stayed quite.

"Want to give me a piggy back ride to the Government airship?"

"You want me to do what?" he asked looking at her like he suspected that she had some serious and rare mental problem.

"Piggy back ride, you know I jump on your back and you carry me, plus my bag, plus your luggage all the way to the airship." Rinny said smiling.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Rinny, but I'm not a mule…"

"...I'm sorry for asking." Rinny said half embarrass, she didn't think he would do it but she wondered if he would show some affection toward her, like _"No, I wont carry you, but I'll help you carry your bags.."_ Or the piggy back ride would of also been nice…

Thunderland saw her slightly disappointed and sad expression and he felt some guilt tug at his heart. He didn't really know what to do and he sure as hell wasn't gonna give her a piggy back ride, so he started digging into his pockets and pulled out a charm. He hid it in his hand before he put both his hands behind his back, after a few seconds he made a shuffling noise behind his back with both of his hands.

"Ch-choose an arm..." He said half stuttering with embarrassment that _he_ was actually doing sometime as stupid as this.

Rinny concentrated before pointing to his right arm. Before Thunderland brought his right arm from behind his back he quickly moved the charm from his left hand toward his right. After bringing forth his right arm he help out his hand to her revealing the charm.

"..."

"What? You don't like it?" He said, afraid that he made a fool of himself for nothing. _Damn his sense of choosing presents!_

It took Rinny a few minutes before she realized Thunderland have taken the time to get _her_ a present. "…Oh, thank you Thunderland!" Rinny squealed and in her joy, she flung her arms around his body and gave him one of the biggest hugs she had given in her life... Or at least the physician thought that it had to be, because he was nearly suffocating from her strong grip.

"Ri-Rinny…?"

"What is it, my favorite buddy ever?"

"I-I'm suffocating..."

"Oh Shit! Sorry!"

When Rinny released him she thought that all the red that had collected in his face, was the blood caused by her suffocating him. But Thunderland would never admit that most of it had come due to an entirely difference source.

Rinny looked around noticing mostly everyone was gone, she then remembered that they had an airship to catch!

"Oh, Thunderland, I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long! Now, you better hurry if you're going to board the governments airship!"

"That was my intention from the start Rinny." He started when the sentence replayed in his head. _"She said you not we.."_ he though to himself. "Aren't you coming with me?" he said half blushing after he realized that sentence could be taken as a form of saying that he didn't want her to leave him.

Rinny slightly blushed red of embarrassment not because she was thinking of what Thunderland said but because she was having seconds though about boarding the airship. "I..I'm going..." she said trying to put her fears aside, mostly because it meant she would be able to spend some more time with the person she's been crushing on for almost three years, even if she knew she would never have a shot with him.

Thunderland grabbed his luggage and made his way toward the airship only to stop seconds later when he realized Rinny wasn't following. He turn his head and notice that she was somewhat in a state of paralysis.

Rinny didn't know why but she had a bad felling in the pit of her stomach. She really didn't want to get on the airship but when she realized Thunderland was waiting for her, she didn't have much of a choise but to follow him...

**A/N: first chapter done. review if you feel like it, if not then *sniffles* It's okay...**


End file.
